Love In The Dungeons
by AskMe
Summary: It was a strange place to do it. but then again, they are strange people to be doing it at all. Snarry.


**SNARRY ~ smut.**

It is: February 3rd

Cold

A Very Strange Situation

There is: Many Desks

Many Cauldrons

Four Walls

Two People

A Strange Tension In The Air

He is: Aloof

Mysterious

Passionate

He is: Beautiful

Shy

Wanton

They are: Going To Do Something They Really Will Not Regret.

He pushed Harry into the wall, forcing his body against the cold dungeon wall with a moan. Harry's face was an erotic picture come to life: a delicate flush stealing its way over his porcelain features and his bite reddened mouth forming his name soundlessly. Severus pushed them further together, sliding a knee between Harry's legs, groaning and biting down on Harry's neck as he rhythmically rubbed himself against Severus's thigh. Harry threw his head back; eyes strewed shut and his red mouth soundlessly screaming. He couldn't help it, he had never felt like this before but then again he had never been touched like this before – _and it felt so good! _

His hand grasped at Severus's robes, pushing and ripping to get to the skin and hard muscle underneath. He got a dark chuckle in return, and a harsher but quicker bite as he was put down, his robes quickly discarded to his embarrassment and delight. Long fingered hands rubbed over his chest, tickling down sensitive ribs, then back up to tweak at his nipples. Harry's knees weakened with a long moan.

He was pushed back lightly as Severus knelt before him, staring almost reverently as the hands glided down to the band of his underwear. The blue boxers fell to the floor and Harry stepped out of them, delicately, not looking at Severus and standing carefully. They both stood, one staring meticulously at the wall the other intensely at the other, taking in every detail ad nuance of the beautiful form in front of him until Harry stepped forward, placing a hand lightly on Severus's chest and gazed into his eyes nervously. Shining emerald looked into captivating obsidian. Harry smiled nervously and was pulled towards a naked Severus, he jerked in surprise making Severus groan and deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into Harry's moist mouth. Harry began once again to rub himself against the other man, who stepped back, smirking. At the smaller mans soft noise of disappointment his smirk widened. He knelt again. And revelled in the sound Harry made as he took him into his mouth. He felt his already engorged penis grow even stiffer at the moans and whimpers that escaped the younger man. He sucked Harry into the heat of his mouth, groaning himself at the shuddered coursing through Harry's body.

The heat was so intense, it was too much! Severus's tongue caressed the sensitive underside of his erection and he cried out. Suddenly the sucking grew heavier and, as Harry panted, he felt a strange pleasure radiate from between his legs. The feeling escalated and surged inside of him so pleasurable he screamed, grabbing and scrabbling at the wall, enjoying the pain as a way to ground himself. He came, shooting streams of semen into Severus's mouth and screaming Severus's name.

Severus came up, eyes darkened and full of the promise that that would not be Harry's only ejaculation of the night. He had trail of white cum leaking out of the side of his mouth. Harry, emerald eyes half lidded and full of sated desire, leaned up and licked the small rivulet away.

Severus stood and once again pushed Harry against the wall, his eyes glowing with want. He pulled one of Harry's hands and placed it on his own cock, arousal flooded through him as Harry stroked him, his skilful hand squeezing and teasing him to almost completion as he fumbled with his wand.

Harry shivered as the other mans harsh voice growled out a lubricating spell and his insides were coated with a cool solution. Harry was lifted onto a desk and lay on his back, arching uncomfortably as Severus inserted three fingers slowly. He pumped his fingers in and out, speeding up when Harry panted and moaned, crying out as the fingers hit that certain spot in him again and again. He screamed again, his hands curving and gripping Severus's back as the fingers inside of him twisted and brutally stabbed his prostate, causing Harry's hips to snap forward. Harry pushed his hips onto the fingers yet again, his toes curling in appreciation at the sexual satisfaction brought by the movement.

Severus eyes lit up with anticipation, Harry's anus stretched as far as he needed to be and he looked so sexy, his eyes a dark forest green and his skin flushed a rosy pink, his body covered in a thin film of sweat.

He pulled in fingers out, smiling predatorily at the squirming Harry. He pulled the younger mans legs apart bending them at the knee, and admiring the erection, beautifully hard for him. He pushed forward, aligning his cock with the glistening hole and entered heaven. Harry was hot and still tight although he had been prepared. He slowly rotated his hips, gently shunting forwards and backwards inside of his black haired lover. Harry groaned and pressed back against the unfulfilling thrusts, then screamed once more as Severus thrust in, piercing Harry over and over.

Harry screamed, his prostate under attack in such a way that he wondered if he would survive this coupling, how anyone could survive such a thing!

Another wave of ecstasy rode him and he quickly wound his arms and legs around Severus, holding on and biting his lip to stay grounded in the tides of gratification. Severus grunted, his eyes glowing brighter as the tight channel around him contracted more, the pressure on his erection sending him into the thralls of ecstasy. His cock was growing and pulsing against the insides of Harry. He pushed in again and again, harder and faster, penetrating Harry deeper each time until he begged for more, that he needed it, he needed it so bad! And Severus complied.

Until neither could speak, Harry just moaning and whimpering half formed words that only turned on the older man more.

He thrust harder, encouraged by the writhing beautiful brunet beneath him. How could he stop himself with that expression on his lovers face? His lips reddened by his kisses, and the possessive marks on his neck, all showing that this amazing young man belongs to him.

He bent down; skimming his lips down Harry's neck to find the place where the pulse beat the hardest, then he clamped his teeth down. Riding out his climax with an extra marking on how Harry was his property. The explosion of his culmination raged against Harry's prostate. This pushed him over the edge and Harry screamed his approval.

"Severus...! Oh! Oh, God!"

He came and relaxed his arms and legs around Severus. He laid his head on the older man's shoulder, panting and gasping for breath. When Severus tried to disengage he tightened his hold and smiled tiredly when the dark eyed man chuckled quietly into his neck. He couldn't help but want to postpone the ending of this encounter, to make it last as long as it possibly could. And from the constriction of Severus's arms, he obviously felt the same way.

They are: Sticky

Store

But Quite Perfectly Content.


End file.
